Digimon Adventure 03
by crestofawesome165
Summary: One day, while planning on Dimensional Trap, I thought about whether Digimon and One Piece could splice in a way that Kanius's Digimon Fusion Kai did. So I created this! Enjoy!
1. I'm Tai Kamiya The Boy No One Remembers!

**A/N: **Just an idea for when I finish up or get very far into _**Dimensional Trap**_, not to mention the time issues, so this might just be a quick idea with one long chapter to kick off the story.

It is a Digimon version of One Piece, following in the footsteps of _**Kanius's **_Digimon Fusion Kai and other stories. If all goes well, it may be as good as that FanFic.

**Special Note: **The **Shichibukai** of this story are called **Nanadaimou**, or '**Seven Great Demon Lords**', and the Navy of this story shall be revealed over time if it is continued. I hope it is, because I enjoyed the mere thought of an alternative to _**Dimensional Trap!**_

xxx

_**Digimon Adventure 03**_

_**Chapter One: East Lands**_

_**Episode 1: I'm Tai Kamiya, the Boy No One Remembers!**_

xxx

_**The Digital World had never experienced such a peaceful age until the worldwide Digidestined united as a single army and destroyed the formerly eternal embodiment of darkness, MaloMyotismon, the greatest and deadliest foe the Japanese Digidestined had ever faced.**_

_**Yet, darkness still looms, larger and stronger as the light seems complete, elongating the shadow's reach. The Digidestined may think an age of peace will last, and yet there are secrets of the Digital World they do not yet know of, such as the great secret; the power to rewrite the Digital Fractal Code and change the world. Only one Digimon had ever found it in the many ages that had past, Rogermon, the Digital King of old, an outlaw of the highest class, and a now deceased one at that.**_

_**He was subject to a public execution in the capital of the Digital Realm for the entire world to see in Rougetham, the highest of the Digital Plains. But before they pierced his heart with a purging virus, he announced, live before the world, a menacing and very cryptic prophecy about the apocalyptic power he had found.**_

"_**MY TREASURED SECRET? THE ONE THING THAT THREATENS THE FOOLS OF THE BAGDRA ARMY STIFF, NOT TO MENTION THE TIGHTFISTED LIARS THAT ARE THE DIGITAL GOVERNMENT? IF YOU WANT IT, SEARCH FOR IT, DIGIDESTINED! THE TRUTH OF THIS WORLD AND YOUR OWN LIES THERE..."**_

_**Although the Digidestined were not present for over 2 decades later and nobody truly understood his message, Rogermon still began a new age, where Digital outlaws began competing and travelling in search of the very thing that would release the ancient, restraining bonds of the Digital Government in the higher plains of the Digital Realm.**_

_**Now, 2 decades later, the entire history the Digidestined strived to change shall change, and Taichi Kamiya along with his group shall embark on their greatest journey ever to defy the Government and finally end the age of terror.**_

_**Let us look back at that day, when the history and purpose of every life form in the Digital World, human and Digimon, changed, and yet Tai and Agumon were left, starting from square one on their quest to find the power behind it and wrest it from the strange Government's hands... **_

_**xxx**_

The vast, open plains of the Digital World.

For miles upon miles, grassy knolls and mountainous ranges surrounding the area like a green, flourished basin of digital data taken on life, with humans playing catch and hanging out with their friends across the world with their partners in tow.

This was the world brought about by Tai Kamiya and his allies with the aid of Yukio Oikawa's willpower that now keeps the Digital World cleansed. At least, that was the belief back then.

In truth, there is a higher plain of the Digital World, where only the strong and the fearless survive; Terra, the grand lands of the supreme overlords of all dictated Digimon, who serve it without knowledge of its existence; the Digital Government, an organization of absolute authority, clouded in mystery and at the same time as common knowledge as breathing.

But this peace would not last forever, and just like everything borne by mans will, it will wither and fade with time. In this very prominent case, 2 years after the fall of Myotismon the Dark, supposed leader of the lowerland darkness. He was but a small taste of the menace and darkness that griped and suffocated the upper world that the Digidestined would soon come to know.

"SO THIS IS WHAT THE LOWERLANDS HAVE DESCENDED INTO... HOW UNSIGHTLY. HUMANS ARE THE VERY REASON THE DIGITAL REALM WAS FORMULATED...!" the wind suddenly seemed to not wisp, but rasp and quip in disgust in this faint yet audible voice, high in the data driven sky. Too high for either human or digital ears to pick up with perfect clarity.

"CALM DOWN, MY FRIENDS. WE ALL AGREE THAT THE HUMAN VENOM THAT HAS FORCIBLY INJECTED ITSELF INTO THIS REALM BY KILLING THE GUARDIANS OF THE DIGITAL WORLD MUST BE PURGED IMMEDIATLY." Another one said.

"WELL... I SAY THAT WE SHOULD USE _**THAT **_TO TAKE CARE OF OUR LITTLE PROBLEM... USE IT AND WE WILL SHOW THESE CIVIL MONKEYS OF THE LOWERLANDS JUST HOW UNCOUTH THEY ARE!" one added with a venom tone in his voice.

"TALISMON! I THINK THAT IS A FANTASTIC SUGGESTION... BUT FIRST, WE MUST LOCATE THE LITTLE BASTARDS THAT FIRST ENTERED OUR WORLD WITHOUT AUTHORITY OR PERMISSION... WE MUST GET THE DIGIDESTINED HERE!"

"FINE. BUT YOU MUST REMEMBER THAT I CANNOT BEAR THE THOUGHT OF ANYMORE MONSTERS COMING THROUGH THE GATES FORCIBLY AFTER THIS. THE LITTLE PROJECT I HAVE BEEN FUNDING SHALL SOON CHANGE THAT... DR. KURATA'S INVENTIONS SHALL ENFORCE LAW, STABILITY AND BEST OF ALL, KEEP HUMANS OUT!"

The voices howled throughout the sky, yet not a soul could hear them. Their chides and hateful comments like omniscient's over the Digital World and its future were like howls of blistering winds that darkened the skies.

Dark times were coming indeed...

**xxx**

_**The Digital Realm has existed for eons in its own timeline, and mere years in the real world, where it was founded in the early 1900's as a base program. Over the seemingly endless ages and eras that have passed by in the Digital World, several would be rulers and kings have come and gone, and yet it never really felt like they were being lorded over. Strangely, they felt like they had always looked up to a higher power, like a Digital god or deity of some kind.**_

_**The closest to being that deity was Apocalymon, a gathering of negative data and viruses that took shape as a monster. However, he was purged originally 2 millenniums in the Digital World by the original Digidestined children, the first five to ever step on and save the world from disaster. In the Real World, it was 21 years past, and precisely 21 years ago, five children from Eastern Japan up and vanished without a trace.**_

_**They looked and searched, but in over 5 years of desperate searching, they never found the children that had originally defeated Apocalymon, meaning that, alternate to the Wall of History behind the Wall of Fire, they never returned home. They're current status is unknown, but as they were mere children against the world for so long, a terrible fate is presumed to have overcome them.**_

_**Approximately 17 years later, the Seven Digidestined of the East arrived and took on the task of defeating Devimon the Wicked, Etemon the Trickster and Myotismon the Dark before destroying the Dark Masters and Apocalymon completely. **_

_**The leader was Taichi or Tai Kamiya, a hot headed, forefront and unfailingly courageous boy, who bore the Crest of Courage proudly.**_

_**Matt Ishida was next in command of the team, with his stone faced, matured personality that tended to lead him into conflict, but as per the Crest of Friendship, his faith always remained in his friends.**_

_**Sora Takenouchi was a strange and volatile girl with a tomboyish personality, which included soccer credentials and certain awkwardness around girlishness. She wore rather tentatively onto the Crest of Love.**_

_**Mimi Tachikawa was the girliest princess character to ever grace a room, and her stuffiness and heightened sense of presence sometimes put her at odds with the Crest of Sincerity.**_

_**Joe Kido, the medical trainee and overall wuss of the group. He always dissuaded fighting unless necessary. Often called a coward, his levelheadedness has saved so many lives of Digimon and Digidestined, giving him the Crest of Reliability.**_

_**Izzy Izumi, the keyboard Spartan of the group, who analyzed for the safest routes and the greatest way to victory with prodigy like intelligence. No wonder he bares the Crest of Knowledge.**_

_**TK was Matt's crybaby little brother, a kid who seemed destined for weakness, before his hope lit the way to Devimon's defeat and empowered him. He wears the Crest of Hope.**_

_**Finally, Kari Kamiya is Tai's little sister, and is a massive softy for all living things, often diverting from a mission that requires deletion if possible and only doing it with a tear in her eye. She bears the Crest of Light, the most powerful of all by a wide margin. **_

_**2 and a half years went by, and the Digidestined returned with new members that joined with TK and Kari, one being Tai's apparent reincarnation Davis Motomiya, a bookish and snootish girl called Yolei Inoue and a reclusive, often cold kid called Cody Hida. They fought MaloMyotismon to a standstill before they joined in the Million Points of Light and deleted him 2 years ago.**_

_**Ever since then, Tai had become absolutely infatuated with soccer and began enjoying history that had gore (particularly pirates), Matt had become a grunge band star in the Odaiba area and was on the verge of a record deal, Sora had been dating the rockstar for the last 2 years with nothing if not a sincere smile. Everything was perfect for the pair.**_

_**Mimi had returned to Japan, funnily enough, to Odaiba Mansion, where her father had left with a barking huff after the first adventure, and now attended the gang's high school. Joe was exempt from this, as he had been refused twice by Tokyo University by almost illegally close margins in his exam scores, yet refused to give up, his new slogan being 'third time lucky'. Izzy currently lived an almost normal life as a high school student in his third and final year, safe in the knowledge that he was a shoe in for any education he wanted.**_

_**As for Kari and TK, let's just say that they've become closer. Davis was on the verge of executing a massacre with the amount of leeway his mind was feeling. The girl he loved was on the verge of a confession after all those years she had known TK, and he felt defeated.**_

_**This is the tale of the Odaiba Digidestined's quest to return their lives to normal, and surmount and defeat the Digital Government.**_

_**Signed, The Great Outlaw, Rogermon.**_

_**I shall follow up on this to the end...**_

**xxx**

**OPENING: Fight Together by Namie Amuro (Flash through memories of the Digidestined like in the actual One Piece Opening 14)**

**xxx**

_**File Island: Southernmost Region**_

Several miles away from the basin of tranquillity, entering through what seemed to be a wormhole formulated from a small television beside a small ravine and enlarging from its screen were the Digidestined, both old and new. They looked a little older and more mature, but still looked identical to themselves from 2 years ago.

They began walking alongside the ravine, fidgeting each other with a jovial mood all around, even with Davis's death aura at how closely nudged his two teammates were.

This mood was made more stuffy and joyous as the original Digidestined partners approached and quickly entered a quick but snug embrace with their eternal friends and brothers in arms.

Sora clutched a pink bird called Biyomon in her arms, "I missed you so much, Sora!" the bird chirped, a little overcome.

Tai's partner hugged him so tightly that the little orange dinosaur nearly choked him, "A-Agumon I can't breathe!" the boy cried.

Matt and his partner didn't partake in such trifles, yet their civil handshake said it all; he and this small bipedal wolf were best friends, "Gabumon... I'm sorry I couldn't visit sooner..." he said meekly, but with feeling.

Mimi was in tears and crumbled like a domino to her knees at the mere sight of her wide teary eyed, plant type Digimon called Palmon, "MIIIMIIIII!" the small plant bawled, the two bear hugging each other on instinct.

Joe and his amphibious, dog like partner Gomamon locked hand and paw in a long, silent reunion. They said nothing, but the look in their eyes spoke between them.

Izzy, the intellectual, did give his partner a long hug as well, but spoke in a language almost cryptic to the others, his way of hiding his emotions, "It's a very... prudent development to finally make your acquaintance again, Tentomon." Worked like a charm, as only the red beetle Digimon deciphered the message.

TK and Kari did have their partners with them; a flying guinea pig like creature called Patamon and a white, rambunctious cat named Gatomon respectively, as did the newer Destined.

Davis walked respectfully beside a blue, horned little dinosaur like creature called Veemon, Yolei beside a red, headband wearing hawk called Hawkmon and Cody beside an armadillo rightfully called Armadillomon.

xxxxxx

After walking up the stream for several minutes while in a storm of bvarying conversation, they eventually found the perfect spot to have a sit down beside a grand tree, a little ways up a grassy knoll that overlooked the forest across the ravine and onto the stunning clarity of the mountainous region, alight b the dying sun of the day. They had plans to sleep rough like they had done in the older days during the first visit by Tai and his group, just for the sake of nostalgia. It had been 6 years, after all, and most of them were or were pushing 17 years of age, a time for study and hard work like 18 year old University student Joe, meaning this could be their last chance to be together in the Digital World for years to come.

Sitting down and admiring the dying jewel that was the digital sun, the Digidestined remained in silence beside their partners (And in Matt, Sora, Kari and TK's cases, together) and simply watched as the sun slowly bled away; possibly the last digital sun they would see together as adolescents, before losing the childish flicker of life all cherish to the flow of time.

They had decided on meeting their old friends for a party, knowing it may be the last time they are free to see them, after the sun had fallen beneath this tree on File Island; the tree where they resolved to defeat Devimon years past with Leomon.

Izzy broke the silence, however, as he spotted a Ogremon over in the distance, "Look, Ogremon's here!" he exclaimed, everyone turning to see him.

Davis blanched, "That's Ogremon? He's not as ugly as you made him out to be, Mimi." Looking over to her, she pivoted her head and pouted, earning a small chuckle amongst the group as the green ogre finally arrived.

Although his mouth was almost always open, his cheeks were a little higher than usual, probably his form of a smile, "It's been a long time, kids! What's all this I heard about a 'final reunion party'? You guys aren't leaving the Digital World you saved for good, are you?" he said, a little moan in his voice.

Everyone gave a sigh, Izzy taking on the task of explaining the role of education in the real world. It still seemed lost on the old enemy turned close friend Digimon by the end of it.

xxxxxx

_**The Higher Plains of Digital Reality**_

Meanwhile, in the cloud ridden castles that hovered high above the mere Digital Realm where the reunion was commencing, a far more sinister plot was being devised by the five strange beings that loomed over an iridescent and silver aura flicker orb in the centre of a grand yet darkened room, the sort of thing seen in a Rite of Ritual or a Sacrifice of some sort.

The old, decrepit voice that had cackled away at the plan to use this 'power' of unforeseen measure had his red eyes glisten in the dark, "ARE ALL OF YOU READY?"

Another one quipped harshly, "SINCE WHEN ARE WE OF THE JUERUSU NOT READY? IF WE FIVE WEREN'T READY, DO YOU THINK WE WOULD HAVE ACTIVATED YGGDRASIL?"

A younger voice, but just as cold, added, "NOW, NOW ANUBISMON, REMAIN CALM. WE'RE HERE TO PUNISH THE HUMAN TRASPASSERS, NOT TO FIGHT EACH OTHER. LEAVE THE FIGHTING TO THE ARMY."

The voice referred to as Talismon concurred lowly, "LET US BEGIN THE FRACTAL REWRITE. EVERYONE, ACTIVATE YGGDRASIL AND PURIFY THE DIGITAL WORLD'S ILLNESS. BEGIN REWRITE!"

And like that, the orb illuminated the room a complete silver, and surging energy resounded as the entire Digital Realm began to quake at its inception.

xxxxxx

_**File Island: Southernmost Region**_

The entire island had begun to quake all of a sudden, and it was a first time experience for the Digidestined and apparently the Digimon themselves, who seemed ignorant to what an earthquake was. The ground began shattering and earth began to float in the air as if it had a life of its own.

"_**DIGIDESTINED! HUMAN KIND! THIS IS YOUR DIVINE JUDGEMENT FOR DEFACING THE DIGITAL REALM WE STRIVED TO CREATE!**_" a voice barked in the billowing smoke of the earthquake, yet its master was not there. The voice belonged to the mysterious Anubismon, "_**PREPARE FOR A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH; THE REBIRTH INTO OUR NEW, CRUEL WORLD TO PICK YOU HUMANOID SCUM OFF! WE SHALL CLOSE OFF THE DIGITAL GATES FOR GOOD MEASURE! NOW, BECOME ONE WITH THE DIGITAL DATA THAT MAKES UP YOUR BODIES IN THIS REALM!**_"

"He'll what?" Tai exclaimed as the ground beneath him rifted apart, he and Agumon falling into it while the voice laughed hysterically. The last thing they could see and hear was the Destined and their allies beckoning to them as they fell into the dark, and they lost consciousness due to the lack of air as they fell without landing for a few moments...

And then, a silver flash saved them in a dark tunnel environment. The two were too dazed and terrified of the sudden change to fault it, and charged on ahead to it. It was then, and only then, that they would learn of what had just happened...

xxxxxx

_**Unknown Realm: Sanctuary**_

"**TAICHI...**"

Tai felt like he was floating, like he was absolutely weightless. And yet his eyes refused to pry themselves open to the light. The voice called again.

"**TAICHI KAMIYA...**"

Tai began to stir in his unperturbed slumber, his eyes twitching erratically as the white and chocolate of his eyes began to bleed through, eventually taking in the holy light around him as a shadow loomed over his head. It was Agumon, who had a solemn look on his face in the middle of an endless flat plain of grass and Delphiniums. Looking up, a large thunder cloud loomed over, looking coil to strike as a ghostly, masked dragon Digimon encrusted with rustling chains leered through, his tail and his head sticking out like it was a curtain.

"A-A-Azulongmon!" Tai erupted, instantly sitting up, his drowsiness disappearing in an instant at the sight of the Harmonious One. He was not alone, as three other equally large Digimon stood around him. A white, masked wolf, a giant, two headed tortoise with a tree growth on it's shell and a fiery, four eyed phoenix. He had never seen them before, and yet he recognised what they were by the same 12 Digi-Cores that hung around their bodies. They were the other three Harmonious Ones; since all four had gathered, Tai knew something had happened, as memories of the sudden quake came back to him.

"**TAICHI KAMIYA, AGUMON. MY OLD FRIENDS, IT HAS BEEN A LONG PERIOD OF TIME SINCE I LAST LAID EYES ON YOU PERSONALLY. IT WAS WHEN YOU SURRENDERED YOUR CREST TO RELEASE ME AND MY ASSOCIATES.**" Azulongmon said with an echo.

Tai's eyes widened; would one of the four Digital Deity's really need such small talk? Why was he here? What was that voice that beckoned an earthquake with spiteful anger? And what was that silver light?

"**OVER TO YOUR RIGHT IS EBWONUMON AND BAIHOUMON, AND TO YOUR LEFT IS QHUICHAOMON. WE RESCUED YOU FROM YOUR FALL AND THE REWRITE ON A MOST PRESSING MATTER...**"

Tai's brow lifted itself on instinct, "Rewrite? What does that mean?"

Qhuichaomon grew restless, "**WHY, OUT OF ALL OF THE DIGIDESTINED WE COULD HAVE REMOVED FROM THE REWRITE, DID YOU PULL HIM? HE'S SO CLUELESS, HE DOESN'T RECOGNISE THE MAGNITUDE OF THE SITUATION!**"

Tai quickly snapped at the Mega, "I recognised the magnitude of that earthquake, which you will tell me about! Who would do that? Oikawa died to prevent such a thing from happening!"

In a Scottish tone, Ebwonumon quickly added, "**THAT IS PART 'A THE REASON WE SAVED YA' LADDY! THE HIGHER PLAINS HAVE GROWN WEARY OF THE LOWERLAND AFFAIRS WIT' THE HUMANS, AND THEY BEGAN A REWRITE TO PURGE THE HUMANS IN A WORLD OF THEIR CHOOSIN'!"**

The soccer fanatic grew as restless as the phoenix, "What is a 'rewrite'? What Higher Plains? Where are my friends and what happened to File Island?"

"**FILE ISLAND DOES NOT EXIST ANY LONGER,**" Azulongmon sadly noted from above, "**ITS PLACE IN THE DATA NETWORKS OF THIS REALM WAS PURGED BY A FORCE ONLY THE HIGHER PLAINS HAVE ACCESS TO; YGGDRASIL, THE WEAPON TO CHANGE THE FATE AND TIMELINE OF THE DIGITAL WORLD.**"

"Timeline...? What do you mean -?"

"**YOU MIGHT AS WELL KNOW NOW, SINCE YOUR LITTLE PARTNER THEIR REFUSED TO AFTER WE FILLED HIM IN.**" Qhuichaomon cruelly laughed, "**BECAUSE YOU DIGIDESTINED STOPPED DEFENDING THE WORLD FROM VIRUS DIGIMON, YOU LEFT IT OPEN TO THREATS FROM ON HIGH, FROM THE DIGITAL GOVERNMENT. THEY'VE ERASED NOT ONLY THE PEACE YOU BROUGHT ABOUT, BUT THEY REALISED WE REMOVED YOU FROM THE ISLAND BEFORE THEY REWROTE THE DIGITAL WORLD'S PROGRAMMING AND... ERASED YOU FROM YOUR FRIENDS MEMORIES.**"

Tai critically cut across the pompous phoenix, "What did you just say...? No way! You mean I don't exist in the world me and Agumon helped save more than once?"

Baihoumon finally let out his own echoed voice, "**FORGIVE US, TAICHI KAMIYA... IF ITS ANY CONSOLATION, WHILE YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS, WE LOOKED UPON THE ALTERED WORLD. YOUR FRIENDS ARE SAFE, BUT ARE LIVING OUT MUCH DIFFERENT LIVES WITH DIFFERENT PASTS AND EXPERIENCES AS DIGITALLY BORN BEINGS. HUMANS HAVE BECOME DIGITAL BEINGS, IF YOU WANT TO SAY THAT. THEY ARE SIMPLY ANOTHER RACE OF THE DIGITAL WORLD NOW, AND THE GATES TO THEIR FORGOTTEN HOMES HAVE BEEN SEALED TO THE REAL WORLD.**"

Tai soaked this up like a sponge, but still murmured the final part, "Sealed from the real world..." he thought about Kari's safety mainly, and his friends of course, before he recalled the voice that had beckoned the Rewrite.

'_Now, become one with the Digital Data that makes up your bodies in this realm!'_

"A little excessive, don't you think, Tai?" Agumon said meekly, as if it was his own reaction Tai was re-enacting. It probably was.

Tai pondered for a minute or two before finally opening his mouth again, "So how do we do this 'Rewrite' that would save my friends and the millions of human that inhabit the Digital World?"

All four gave a sudden grunt in their own different way; Ebwonumon's was that of revelation, Baihoumon's lighthearted but still calm, Azulongmon's predictably proud in its nature and Qhuichaomon's a mixture of aggrevation and admiration, that which could be called 'respectfully motivational'.

The dragon deity was the one to begin explaining, "**BY THE SAME MEANS AS THE DIGITAL GOVERNMENT, OF COURSE; YGGDRASIL. BUT IT ISN'T AS EASY AS IT SOUNDS, MIND YOU.**"

Ebwonumon continued, "**IT CAN ONLY BE USED BY 'A DIGITAL ENTITY OF EXTRAORDINARY PROWESS AND 'N INCORRUPTABLE FRACTAL CODE. IN OTHER WORDS, BY T'E FIVE MEMBERS OF T'E JUERUSU THAT RESIDE IN T'E HIGHER PLAINS OR...**"

Baihoumon howled with reverence, "**THE DIGITAL KING. A DIGITAL BEING THAT HAS EXCEEDED NORMAL DIGIMON IN POWER AND AUTHORITY. TO BECOME THE DIGITAL KING, YOU'D HAVE TO FOLLOW THE OUTLAW'S PATH AND SEARCH FOR ROGERMON'S LOST TREASURE. ITS SAID TO BE A TRANSPORT TO THE HIGHER PLAINS, BUT NOT EVEN WE CAN KNOW FOR SURE. BUT IT'S YOUR BEST CHANCE, AND THE BEST STARTING POINT.**"

Azulongmon cut in before the phoenix and added, "**BUT YOU WILL REALISE THAT YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE SEARCHING FOR IT; OTHER DIGITAL HUMANS HAVE FOUND THE TALE OF ROGERMON AND ALSO LOOK FOR IT WITH A VIOLENT PASSION, BELIEVING IT TO BE MONEY OR SOME OTHER TRIPE. REMEMBER THAT THE TIMELINE HAS CHANGED, AND PEOPLE HAVE DIFFERENT PASTS NOW. THINGS ARE DIFFERENT, AS YOU SHALL SEE. ANOTHER GREAT HELP ALONG THE WAY WOULD BE TO LOCATE YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE HAVE LOCATED A MAJORITY OF THEM LIVING NEW LIVES IN THE EASTERN SECTOR, MEANING I CAN PLACE YOU THERE AS A STARTING POINT.**"

Finally Qhuichaomon got his say, "**BUT BE FOREWARNED, GUTSY ONE. THE HUMANS WHO HAVE CREST ENERGIES ALSO HAVE DEVELOPED POWERS BY UNKNOWN MEANS DUE TO THE HIGHER ONES PLAYING GAMES AND WANTING THEM TO KILL EACH OTHER.**"

Tai had taken it all in hastily, but questioned that point, "So I and the older Digidestined shall have powers of our own?"

"**NO. AS THE TIMELINE IS DIFFERENT, THEIR COULD BE HUNDREDS OF CREST POWER USERS IN THE DIGITAL WORLD, AT A COST...**"

"What cost?"

"**YOU WOULD HAVE TO TAKE ALL THE POWER FROM YOUR DIGIMON PARTNER AND ASSIMILATE THEM, TAKING THEIR ENERGIES TO MAKE IT POSSIBLE TO HAVE POWERS. AGUMON CANNOT GO WITH YOU. THIS PATH AGAINST THE HUMANS AND DIGIMON TO BECOME THE DIGITAL KING, YOU UNDERTAKE ALONE.**"

Tai had a mortified expression upon him as he stood up, "So... I'd have to absorb Agumon to begin this journey?"

Azulongmon gave a sigh, his snake like head quickly bobbing down and up, before he reassured them, "**IT WOULD BE UNDONE AND HE WOULD RETURN, ALONG WITH ALL PARTNERS IF YOU WERE TO BECOME THE KING AND USE YGGDRASIL. AGUMON, IF YOU HAVE THE UTMOST FAITH IN TAICHI, WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO LEND HIM YOUR POWER? IT IS UNCERTAIN WHAT THE LAWS ARE AND WHAT POWERS HE MAY RECEIVE...**"

Agumon just knelt their inbetween the five, his eyes closed in contemplation before Tai rose an objection, "No! I couldn't do that! I have the Crest of Courage, so I'll just spearhead through to becoming King!"

Qhuichaomon snapped, "**MANY HUMAN OUTLAWS SEEK TO BECOME KING FOR MANY REASONS WITHOUT POWERS, EITHER DUE TO UNWILLINGNESS TO ABSORB THEIR OLD PARTNERS THROUGH A SIXTH SENSE, OR BECAUSE IN THAT WORLD THEY DON'T POSSESS CREST POWER. AND MANY OF THEM PERISH! YOU ARE OUR LAST HOPE, WE CANNOT INTERVENE WHERE THE HIGHER ONES ALTER, IT'S OUR ONE AND ONLY LAW, IMPRINTED INTO OUR VERY FRACTAL CODES!**"

The chocolate haired boy gave an odd, snide look to the giant Harmonious One. When he and Agumon swore to be best friends for all times, he had meant it. Absorbing him out of the blue, even if it was to save his friends and millions was a little... strange.

"Tai, show some respect where it is due." Agumon said as he rose, his eyes closed with enlightenment on his face, "Since the timeline has changed, they have all been overrun by new memories because of the Digital Government. They're desperate. And as for fusing so that we can get our friends back... I'd be glad to help you!"

"Agumon, I-!"

"No, listen for once, Tai. You're my oldest friend, and I trust you more than even your own friends ever could. Besides, Kari is out their, with no memories of you, living out a dangerous life amongst outlaws and Digimon. I will not take no as an answer!"

The mighty, foreboding phoenix gave out a hearty little chuckle, "**EVEN FOR AGUMON AROUND THE WORLD, THAT IS A BOLD STATEMENT. I LIKE YOU, AND DO NOT FEEL ALARMED. YOUR CONSCIOUSNESS SHALL REMAIN SEPERATE FROM TAICHI'S, SO YOU CAN ADVISE HIM WITH YOUR EXPERIENCE. ARE YOU READY?**"

Agumon opened his green eyes and nodded implicitly, Tai objecting once more, "Hey w-wait, you can't do this-!"

"**SILENCE, HUMAN! THIS AGUMON HAS MY RESPECT, YOU DO NOT! NOW THEN, PREPARE YOURSELF, TAICHI KAMIYA! YOU HAVE TO BECOME THE DIGITAL KING, OR ELSE WE ARE ALL DOOMED TO THE WILL OF THE HIGHER ONES, AND THE DIGITAL REALM SHALL BE SEALED FOREVER; NOW...GO!**"

Before the third objection could be raised, all 48 of the Digi-Cores and the auras of the Harmonious Ones came alight, and Tai was engulfed by another flash. Before the light left him, however, he felt a tingling sensation, and a burning of his very being in process. He heard a low, muffled voice. It sounded like Agumon, saying something along the lines of 'WE WILL BE TOGETHER WITH THE OTHERS ONCE AGAIN'.

xxxxxx

_**Digital World: East Lands,**_

_**Kaishi Village**_

Tai was feeling weightless, again. His entire body trembled with an agonizing burning sensation, and he could only hear the crashing of the light waves, possibly indicating that it was mid-day.

He only roused and began to feel his limbs after a few minutes, and following the regaining of movement, he lifted himself up to scan a very boring, threadbare village with a windmill, a small lighthouse and around 13 houses made from bricks and strapped hay for roofs. Behind him was a wooden port area with two dinghies floating on the ocean ripples.

He then realized the one thing he feared, "Agumon... are you there? Agumon!"

_Where could he be...?_

_Right here, Tai. Don't you remember what Qhuichaomon told you?_

_Agumon! You mean you gave me a power?_

_Yeah, although their are rules for it though. First off, you can't swim or move in the water. It varies with each person, but they all have the same weakness for some reason. Maybe a virus uploaded into the sea or something..._

_Agumon..._

_Tai, we have to keep moving forward. Look back and you will only waste time. We'll talk about it after you've saved everyone, alright?_

Tai was firmly against the absorption, but Agumon had a point; he needed to press on forward, without any looking back. If he did nothing, what would he look back on? A past that no longer exists? That was the very reason he was saved, after all. He needed to put thing right again, and that meant destroying the Digital Government.

But he couldn't do it alone, he knew that.

"Agumon, we'd best set out to sea. For some reason, I think that's why we were placed here, to find the others and better our chances, we need to cover more ground quickly. Let's ask if we can take one of these boats..." he trailed off, looking down at his hand. _So... what is this power Agumon gave me? They made it sound like it might have nothing to do with fire at all..._

Tai began walking toward the house closest to the sea, noticing it was slightly larger than the other 12, and it had a large layer of strapped straw on the roof. It had a small, painted sign that said 'MAYOR COBBLEPOT'S HOUSE', strange for a mayor to care about the fishing industry, he thought as he twisted the brass doorknob to the right and entered.

Apart from a fireplace and a table in the centre, it looked very bland, just stacks upon stacks of books and sea charts piled high, and a withered old man with a simple yellow shirt and red shorts, sleeping in the chair in the corner. Tai felt bad as he rocked him awake.

"Mmm, w-what? Outlaws attacking from the sea again?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes and looking at Tai, "Kid... I make sure to memorise my citizens, and I am sure I haven't seen you before..." he said, getting right in his face and contorting his eyes.

"T-that's because I'm just a drifter is all!" Tai nervously explained as Cobblepot circled him, "I was wondering if you could lend me one of those boats outside!"

"Sure... by 'lend' you mean never see again, so you can buy one for 1000 Bites." He said. Tai pondered for a moment, and then had a moment of realization.

The Digital Government had changed the currency from Digi-Dollars to these 'Bites', which had worried him a little at first. Vampire movies can get to a person, after all.

Rifling through his pockets quickly, Tai felt a small ball of paper in his pocket. Pulling it out and unfurling the small, scrunched ball, he found a strange note with 1000 Bites in the corners, and a picture of its symbol in the centre that resembled the Yen symbol, but had a triangle in the epicentre along with a pair of dashes surrounding it.

Cobblepot smiled, "Ah... perfect." He said, taking the note, "Feel free to take that dinghy with you anywhere you like, my good Outlaw friend."

"No, I'm not-"

"No, your searching for Rogermon's treasure right? And to become Digital King?"

Tai instantly went to refuse, but realizing the state of his venture to actually do as the old man said, he nodded.

"Well then, take that dinghy and become an Outlaw for all I care, just like our little Hikari did a few weeks ago, thinking becoming like 'Red Head' will repay him somehow. Silly little girl."

Tai's eyes widened instantaneously, and Cobblepot froze in place, "Hikari? Hikari _Kamiya_? Do you know where she went?"

"N-not intimately, no. Outlaws are free souls, after all... why, do you know her?" he asked, bemused.

"Kind of, yeah." He wasn't lying, that was what he thought. He knew Kari would have a different past and fate, but to have to confront it so soon... he resolved instantly to tail her first, "Well, I'm off, see you, old man."

As he went for the exit, Cobblepot waved him off, before the front door burst open and it nearly broke Tai's nose. A woman in a torn dress and covered with soot cried in the archway.

"M-Mayor! Outlaws just bombarded my store from their ship! The flag belongs to the Galley Outlaws!" she sniffed. Tai felt for her; a shop being destroyed in a small village? Unforgiveable.

Tai turned back to the door and exited, cracking his knuckles, "Don't worry... I'll drive them off." He coldly stated, while deep in thought, _Now... what is this power Agumon gave me? What is the power of Courage?_

**xxx**

_**Next time: **__The Journey Begins, Meet Deckhand Nick!_

**xxx**

**A/N: **And we have the beginning of a new Digital Era; the era of Outlaws on the way to becoming the Digital King. Can Tai truly restore the past and the gates by becoming the king? And what is his Crest Power that Agumon has granted him?

Yes, I know it doesn't seem like One Piece's storyline so much, but next chapter it shall begin to resemble it a lot more.

Please review. I'd love to know what you think.


	2. The Journey Begins Meet Deckhand Nick!

**A/N: **Second chapter, whoo!

Now it will resemble the story a bit more, as we begin down the road... to becoming the Digital King!

xxx

_**Digimon Adventure 03**_

_**Chapter One: East Lands**_

_**Episode 2: The Journey Begins, Meet Deckhand Nick!**_

Xxx

_**Digital World: East Lands**_

_**Kaishi Village**_

The Galley Outlaws were bandits on a ship, plain and simple both in appearance and intelligence. They happily flew a black flag that often would symbolize Outlaws in the changed timeline, but Tai related it to Piracy, which would likely be an alien concept in this world.

The black flag flown had a skull imprinted was from a side view point, and had a crescent moon branded on the skull's temple, and a pair of comical crossbones behind it in an 'X' formation. Tai scoffed at this as looked it down from the shore, the hulking beast looming ever closer until it ceased course and a thunderous roar sounded from the deck, possibly a war cry of some type.

_Tai? Tai, are you sure you should be challenging a crowd of people and Digimon alone without working out your ability? You do know it might be something less helpful than fire, right?_

_Agumon, calm it down. I... can just feel it, okay? I just... can't feel fear anymore... maybe it's a side affect of the Crest of Courage we unified?_

_**RAAAHHHH!**_

Tai's inner debate with Agumon was disturbed by the sudden swell of humans and Digimon at the front of the ship, nearly spilling onto the prow of it, before they began jumping down. The humans wore dirty button shirts, tattered shorts and sashes while the Digimon were all merely small ball like creatures called Ninjamon, all Champion level.

After they had all leapt off and landed on the port with a creaking of the wooden jostles that braced it, they all stared across to Tai, behind him two houses and a store on fire with every member of the village running in the opposite direction.

"What's with the kid?" one of them asked, "Why isn't he running away, Captain Galley?"

Captain Galley was a very short and spry human in his 30's, a vest topped by a purple frilled coat and a pair of crème pants dressing him as well as a small pirate style hat with his flag emblem on it, "Not sure, lads. Maybe he thinks he's a hero or something... but here in the East Lands, he is nothing compared to us Outlaws!"

_East Lands...?_

"Kill him, men!" Galley bellowed, unsheathing a small knife while the other humans drew flintlock pistols, the Ninjamon swiftly drawing their blades. Tai did not flinch for some reason, possibly his Crest showing its true colours.

The group of at least 30 men and Digimon charged at Tai full on, the one closest to him during the stampede taking aim with his flintlock pistol at the boy's heart.

_**BOOM!**_

A small smoke cloud arose from the muzzle of the weapon as the lead ball bullet sped toward Tai, whose eyes widened in focus. He couldn't explain it for some reason but... he could almost make out that black ball travelling through the air, all in a split second. He adjusted his body archly and turned to his side, intaking his inflated lungs and releasing his breath on instinct.

Had he just _dodged a bullet_? Quite literally, not in the metaphorical sense.

The stampede ceased not ten feet from him and stared. One of them spluttered, "C-Captain... what just happened...?"

"Isn't it obvious? He dodged the bullet, like most skilled Outlaws from the Liberty Belt are said to be able of doing... something people from the 'Outlaws Graveyard' are said to be capable of..." although he looked intrigued, the short Galley had a sweat bead run down his forehead.

_Agumon... why could I see a bullet...? Why was I fast enough to sidestep it?_

_Because I used to be able to. Since we fused, you inherited my vitality, my strength and my speed as a bonus. It puts you at a natural advantage against weak enemies..._

_**BOOM!**_

Another shot resounded before Tai could regain his composure, and he felt the painful strike at his stomach. Galley had a pistol drawn, and smoke was billowing out of it while his crew snickered and prepared to barge past Tai.

Yet blood never ran out of his body, but the bullet had hit... and his skin began to extend in cooperation with the bullet's force, so much so that his skin shot out of the back of his shirt with the bullet within, ceasing at a long distance, while the Outlaws looked on horrified!

Tai, kneeling down, noticed something strange as the pain he felt a second ago was gone, and he could feel from a long way behind him the wind, blowing against his elastic skin. Reacting on pure impulse, he shot his chest out in a thrust forward, sending the bullet back at Galley and cutting his cheek as it hit his ship's prow.

The Ninjamon all spat at once in horror, "A-a man with powers...? Just like in the tales from the Liberty Belt!"

Galley, although surprised, elaborated orders for his disgruntled crew, "If guns won't work, than cut him you idiots! He's a mere human child against adults and Digimon!"

Tai gave a low, snide laugh, "Not happening... I've just come up with an attack for this little power of mine... Who would have thought Courage would mean rubber powers...? It really must be a gamble for all Crest power users..."

Following up on this, Tai launched his arms into the air and then behind him, extending them to a great length, the Outlaws sensing something and skidding to stop themselves... too late.

_**Courageous... Bazooka!**_

He had just named it on the fly, and the effects were amazing. He had launched his arms forward at high speed with his rubber palms striking the ground before the Outlaws and sending them into the air, subsequently crashing around Galley, who looked a little disturbed with contorted features.

"I see..." Galley began after it ceased raining Outlaws, "You have the power of a Crest... a most very strange thing. They are very mythical and shrouded in mystery; hell, I doubted the existence of them, but here you are... what was your Crest?"

"Courage." He replied instantly, assuming a battle stance.

"Many Crest users are said to harbour and infest the Liberty Belt... the process involves devouring or absorbing a Digital entity, so what exactly is the real monster before the 'Justice' the Army brags about? Me... or you?"

Tai just stared into space, a dullard look on him, "Who really cares? I know one thing for damn sure; I will become the Digital King, and if I have to take out Outlaws like you and oppose this 'Army', then so be it. I refuse to die to you or anyone." And to finish his speech up, he cocked back his arm, "now then, let the journey begin."

_**Courageous Pistol!**_

It was fast; faster than Galley's reflexes, as a fist careened with blinding force from the elasticity of Tai's arm, drawing blood from the captain's nose and sending him with a thunderous crash into the prow. When he sat back up, he barked, "KILL THAT KID, NOW!"

The roars and outrageous cries of valour from the Outlaws and Digimon were irritating, and as Tai fluidly moved aside from no less than 5 slash attempts with Agumon's second opinion and sight within his mind, making it child's play, even after just learning of his rubber powers granted by the Crest of Courage.

Tai could only sigh as he got a feeling of déjà vu, the Outlaws charging him blindly. He scoffed now at the Harmonious Ones in his memory. Were these kinds of people and weak Digimon who coudn't harm a boy with unique powers really going to make it difficult to become Digital King?

Looking back on it now, he would have cursed his short-sightedness and relaxed demeanour.

Anyway, Tai promptly began punching the Ninjamon aside, dazing them on account of Agumon's incredible power contribution. As the Outlaws trailed behind in the charge, he provided them with punches empowered by a certain dinosaur as well.

"Captain G-Galley! This kid cannot be a human like us! He's as much a monster as a Seadramon!"

Galley gave a snicker, placing his index finger along his jaw as he did it, "Of course you fool... he's a Crest power user; he's got as much power as a Digimon now... he _is _a monster! If we had gone to the Liberty Belt, he would be considered 'normal'; it truly is a devils sea..." Galley stopped snickering as he heard a hysterical yelp beside him, looking up into his fearful face with terror, "Nick, you're cowering out again!"

Nick was a small boy of Tai's age range, with a pink bowl cut, a small, snout like nose and large black rimmed glasses that resembled the full moon. He wore a tattered white shirt and a pair of black pants. He didn't exactly fit the Outlaw profile.

"B-but Captain Galley," he said without feeling, "you're the most merciful, brilliant and powerful Outlaw on the high seas! Why don't you fight him?"

"What did you say? Did you just speak back!" Galley drew his small knife from the pouch that dangled beside his waistcoat, "I've had enough, Chore Boy! Get ready to die-!"

Before he could make good on his threat, he found himself soaring back into the now dented prow of his ship from repeated collisions as he was again stricken by the elastic punch of Tai, who snapped his arm back and ran over to Nick, who sobbed pathetically.

Once Tai reached him, he wasn't exactly sure of his course of action. Nick just trembled and stared out to the sea empathetically. Crouching down, Tai assured, "It's not that bad that you need to whimper like this, kid. You don't exactly look like the Outlaw type, so why are you with these... LOSERS!" he turned back and yelled at the defeated group with a hearty cackle as they all chided, but daren't move.

Nick didn't look up, "I'm not supposed to be here..." he replied meekly, "For two years, I've worked like a save with hardly any food beside table scraps, and being their punch bag," he sniffed, wiping his eye, "all I ever wanted was to become a Soldier in the Bagdra Army... just so that I could lock up these criminals and make people happier... bad thing always happen to losers like me..."

Tai didn't understand the Soldier part, but it was good enough for him. The very nature that Sora and Mimi had praised in the past was coming into play. He stood up mechanically, turned to the Outlaws and shot the filthiest look of anger ever seen.

He raised his pointing finger and dictated, "Give... Nick, was it? His freedom, or else I will show you a few more attacks I just thought up; and believe me... they will hurt."

They all feared and felt beads around their faces, nodding with foolish grins. Galley was gathering himself over by the prow, blood trickling from his nose as he shot up and assumed an agitated stance.

"HEY YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU THINK YOU'VE BEATEN ME? WELL LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS-!"

Without even readjusting his shoulders, Tai launched a backfist to meet his shoulder, launching his fist right back into Galley's face; the man staggering with his now toothless mouth opened before falling back, unconscious.

"H-HE DEFEATED CAPTAIN GALLEY!"

He pointed at them again, "I said; GIVE . HIM . HIS . FREEDOM."

xxx

After several minutes of rampant Outlaws running in the opposite direction toward the hills with their unconscious captain propped up like a mannequin as they went, Tai and Nick sat at the port, working out the knots that bound the dinghy to the wooden posts as Cobblepot gave them quick tips on managing the knotting for when they made land at the next patch of land.

Yes, while the gang ran to the hills, awaiting the time for when they could peacefully return to their now lacklustre and unsteady ship when the rubber man with strange power and reflexes had left. In that time, Nick had quickly agreed to accompany Tai to the next island, known as Esbern Town, so that he could enlist at the Army outpost located their. It was a win-win situation for the two.

Another few moments later and the small sail was lowered on the dinghy, with a sudden burst of south-eastern wind barraging the thin sail, forcing the dinghy out to sea. Tai stood at the foremost point of the ship, absorbing the digitized sea salt spray and salty air.

Although it was rough on the sinuses, it was somehow inviting and mysterious, like the air from 6 years ago when he fell into the Digital World.

"Tai?" he perked up as his new friend beckoned from behind, "Thanks for saving me... you have no idea how much this means to me; you can drop me off at the port, since you're an Outlaw and all."

Tai opened his mouth to repel the title pinned on him, but realised that it was probably the easiest way to move onward; being amongst the rest of the Outlaw rabble.

So he nodded in agreement, his eyes narrowed, but not angrily.

As Nick investigated the compass he had found in the dinghy and smiled (possibly to show they were on the correct path) a screech from above sounded, the same as a bird yet not at the same time.

Looking up, both Tai and Nick spotted a Digimon, called a Stampmon, flying high. It was a common seagull in type, but had a green cap on his head and a small, clustered bag wrapped around his body. He brushed his flight path and dropped a single newspaper almost precisely into Nick's hands, Tai clapping in response.

The paper was entitled 'EASTERN BLUES', with a large photo portraying the front, but it was crumpled too much by the small boy's reading to make out. Nick peered above the top of the paper, noticing Tai's glance and turning to the front page. His eyes widened on sight.

"T-the great bounty hunter's been caught! G-good riddance, I say! I was always wondering when he would attack me on that prison of an Outlaw ship!" he once more peered over, and Tai was none the wiser to what he was talking about, "Guess what, Tai! The 'Outlaw Hunter' Yamato Ishida has been caught!"

That full name... the way it referenced to a fantastic epithet; it was _that _Matt, the one who always despised his full name. The one who went out with Sora. The one with a fantastical new life on account of the Rewrite.

Tai switched on without changing his expression, _Mission retrieval of Matt, begin, Agumon... what do you want to bet his new life is like?_

_Probably unique if he hunts these Outlaw people... I doubt he remembers you or the others, Tai. _Agumon's consciousness responded.

"Well, let's go get him then..." Tai said aloud.

Nick shot up as quick as a disturbed, slumbering dog. Had he really just said that? An Outlaw, wanting to rescue the 'Outlaw Hunter'... his snicker at his accidental slip of tongue worryingly replied yes. Nick felt froth build up in his throat.

"Tai, you have nothing but my respect, which is amazing seeing I've known you for hardly 30 minutes but still...! Yamato Ishida is a merciless hunter of Outlaws! He's a master swordsman, said to be the strongest in the East Lands!"

_So blondie might be useful... a master swordsman, considering he was a deathly average guitarist and sung like a choked hyena. Not to bad, all things considered. _Tai joked in his mind.

"Not to mention," Nick continued with a shriek in his voice, "He's said to have a Crest power, but nobody knows what it is or what his Crest was!"

_Friendship... and a power that suits him... maybe a reindeer! Then he can sing Christmas Carols to his enemies until they're begging for mercy!_

"Umm... Tai...? What's so funny...?"

Tai quickly pursed his lips together, but the laugh was still trapped in his throat, emphasised by his cheesy grin. He couldn't hold it for long and released it in the middle of the sea as the howling wind pushed them toward Matt's location.

xxx

_**Digital World: East Lands**_

_**Esbern Island**_

Meanwhile, on the sunny, tropical inlet village known as Esbern, a tall shadow loomed overhead; blotting out much of the sunlight as a tall tower bleakly depressed the village. Imprinted in large on the face of the black polka dotted, blue tower was 'BA-16'. In the courtyard were three pillars of wood.

Tied to one like a grounded crucifix was a shadowed figure, wearing black khaki pants, a white shirt and a blackish green bandana over his lengthy blonde locks. It was Matt, his body almost exactly like it was before the Rewrite, except this time covered in blood and bruising...

xxx

_**Upperlands; Higher Realms**_

_**Holy Land Asgardia**_

The Juerusu sat in their shaded chambers, yet their piercing red eyes almost shining through the dark suggested that they sat in a circle. Their voices were more resembling of arguing dogs than mutual comrades.

Among the rambling voices, the one known as Anubismon spoke loudest, "Yes, yes. This is a vital situation... It has been nearly 2000 years since we Rewrote everything in the Digital Realm, and yet those rambunctious humans have led the world into dismay under the banner of Outlaws..."

Talismon seared, "That is not the problem, fool. According to my sources, this era has seen the rebirth of all of the original Digidestined. This time is the most dangerous of all..."

The one whose eyes towered above the rest erupted into a burst of hysterical laughter, "Have you still not heard from 'your' sources, Anubismon? Talismon? Because according to 'that', the Crest of Courage has emerged in the Digital World once more. Taichi Kamiya has returned somewhere in the Lowerlands..."

"What did you say...? Satamon, repeat that now!" Anubismon spat upward.

"Do not worry, my flimsy minded friend," he said, rousing a growl in the darkness, "I have alerted Yarai of his return cryptically, so it is only a matter of time until he seeks his friends. He cannot find them all without traversing the world as an Outlaw. When he rouses attention, we shall have him." He reassured in a dark, chortling gargle.

xxx

_**Digital World: East Lands**_

_**Open Sea, Headed Due South-East**_

Tai gave a hefty sneeze, wiping his nose quick, even though something eventful had happened in the last two hours.

He was bored beyond comprehension. The dinghy he had purchased with the gifted money he had received from the Harmonious Ones was just barely making any headway, compared to when they had started. Nick in the meantime was re-reading the article on Matt's capture for the 7th time straight.

But the pink headed boy perked up and tossed the paper aside, as he spotted in the distance the port of Esbern Island, evidenced by 'BA-16' tower branch. Tai let out a sigh; he had always strayed from sailing for just this reason; the wait was irritable.

Setting foot on the wooden panelling of the port, Tai stretched his legs, instantly scanning the surroundings for a possible stow away to keep Matt. Feeling deflated as he thought, _Of course... he always picks the most difficult predicaments... even when his past has been changed..._

_Well, this is the first step to finding the others, _Agumon consigned in his mind, _Besides, with this Digital Government being your enemy, can you really expect the easy route?_

_Agumon, when has anything we've done gone done smoothly?_

Tai and Nick walked side by side up the bustling street, getting infected by the smiling, warm greetings as they went up the small market stall lined street, bypassing playing children as they darted past.

Placing his hands behind his head, Tai sighed for the umpteenth time, "Hey, Nick... I've been trying to deceive myself, but there's no other place, is there? Mr. Ishida's waiting at the doom engulfed base up there, isn't he?"

He noticed an awe stricken silence around him at Matt's mention, even if it was just his surname, it was impressive. What had he done to make him notorious, exactly?

Nick tried to alter the conversation, "Well... even if you're insane for looking at him as a possible crewmate... he can't move; Captain Gant is said to be stationed here!"

Again a stunned silence, families hurrying along from the two like they carried the plague.

"Is there a problem with this Gant guy, then?"

"I-I don't know... he's a commissioned officer in the Bagdra Army, so he should be renowned... just not like that..."

xxx

_**Digital World: Esbern Town**_

_**Outside the Front Gates of BG-16**_

The Bagdra Army seemed to know a little thing about imposing architecture. The cylindrical tower that rose up from the ground and was decorated by the black polka dots and white 'BG-16' that twisted around its structure. It seemed like miles away with the large courtyard that slipped of to another iron barred gate into a large, dust ridden field. Tai followed the direction of the second gate and came before a sheer brick wall which, thanks to Agumon's physical prowess, allowed him to jump up in one and firmly grab on, pulling Nick up and letting him dangle beside him.

"H-h-hey!" Tai emphasised ecstatically, "It's really Matt! Look, Nicky, its Matt!"

Nick, still strained from dangling, replied, "What _is _with the formalities? 'Matt'? Are most cruel men who hunt and injure for money really worth such-... such..." he had spotted him, and fell back onto the ground with a 'thump'.

"Umm... Are you okay down there...?" Tai kindly doted, before turning back to the grounds.

"Green pants... green bandana... and a green belly warmer...! It's actually him! It's Yamato Ishida!" he quivered as Tai pulled him back up, "I-I hope these are the execution grounds, or else we're in trouble!"

Tai gave him an odd look; half scolding, half compliant and agreeing. This look was washed away as Matt spoke up from the small crucifix he was fixated too, "Hey... hey, the jerk with the big hair!" the blonde sounded weak, but proud in his weakness.

_Jerk with the big... so, he's still the same as when he knew me... I'm flattered, blondie._

"C-could you please... come over here and untie me...? I've been bound here for _9 days_ and I cannot _stand it_ anymore..." the former rocker sounded more violent. Almost like he was threatening Tai from afar, "I'll catch you a big bounty head and give you the reward in repayment... I'm a man of my word."

Nick cut into the prompted trade, "N-no! Don't be deceived by the demon's words, Tai! If you free him, he'll kill us all!"

The big haired boy chortled to himself while dangling on the edge of the wall, "Believe me, he wouldn't be able to. I know him better than he knows himself right now... not to mention I'm strong now!"

Matt gave a sudden growl, restless in his bounds as Nick shuddered and rolled his eyes back, _HE'S LOST HIS DAMN MIND~~!_

_**GATA!**_

Between the two of them, a pair of wooden stilts seemed to prop up, on closer inspection revealing itself to be a wooden ladder, with a dainty figure climbing up it.

It was a small little girl, with slicked back hair tied in an amateur ponytail, and dainty features making up her face. She wore a basic, periwinkle dress and plimsolls. She indicated to both the boys beside her to remain quiet as she dropped down gracefully in the yard.

Matt growled and hounded nervously, "What the hell are you doing here?" he spat down to the approaching chirpily.

"I made you some riceballs!" she said kindly, offering the food in flat palms, "You haven't eaten in a while, have you?"

"Get out of here, now!" he said, sounding almost desperate as a clunk of metal sounded from nearby.

Nick took the sense of malice as a warning, "Tai, you've got to save her, or he will kill her!"

Tai smiled, "I know him a little better than you; just watch."

"B-but..." the girl stammered.

"Do not make me kick your ass, little girl! Beat it!"

Too late, as the gates opened and revealed three men approaching. Two were smartly dress military men with braes and a different, almost imposingly annoying dresser, with a smart bowl haircut of blonde and a purple suit.

His mere voice was like nails on a blackboard, "Now, now Ishida, you seem to be forgetting your manners in front of a small child, don't you think?"

"Not you... Balthier the idiot is what I would call you if you could comprehend something that didn't include you're old man's rear..."

"Hey, hey... do not make me report to my father about you!" he thundered, clearly unsettled in many ways as his piercing eyes met the small girl's, who shivered as he approached, "Ah, some respect! You went to the trouble of making me riceballs? I'm almost touched." He finished harshly, swiping one of the confectionaries.

The little girl reacted, pounding at Balthier's leg as he took a bite and contorted his face, "This crap is sweet, dumbass! You need salt in these foods!" he spat, literally, some clinging to the young girl's hair as she sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

Throwing it down to the ground, the blonde suited man began stomping at them, stomping on the girl's hands as she reached for them, making her cry more about Matt's food, while he remained silent. Tai mimicked him closely and watched, not having been noticed yet.

Nick was infuriated, "That bully...! How dare he do that to a small child!" he viciously growled as the stomps against her small hands sounded out like pounded meat, blended in with crying.

"Don't worry, kid. The men who've been executed in the grounds attract ants, so they'll eat that crap!" he giggled like he had just helped, the girl holding her bruised hands to her chest while he pointed over to a sign in the far corner, "Can't a peasant read? 'ANYONE FOUND TO BE AIDING A PRISONER IS AS GUILTY AS THE PRISONER HIMSELF'. Now then... you! Throw her out, immediately!"

The soldier he had indicated seemed less than jubilant, but somewhere between sickened and downtrodden, "B-but sir! She's an infant, for goodness sake!"

Balthier retained his maddened look from before, "A traitor... my dad just _loathes _traitors... some say with a violent tendency for mercilessness."

"Y-yes sir..." he replied meekly, dejectedly striding over to the hurt young girl and picking her up shakily as she writhed in his grip. Catching sight of Tai and Nick, he gave a small nod and tossed her toward them, Tai jumping back and grabbing her in the air, taking the force of the landing on his back like a shield.

Nick ran over and helped her up, checking her hands, "Are you alright? Those people are 'Justice'? Are you kidding me...?"

Tai brushed himself off and began strolling back to the town, the others in tow slowly, _Just a little longer, Matt... we'll be back together again, and soon with the others!_

Back over the wall, Balthier was happy slapping Matt's bloodied face before he bite him and made him retract backward, fearing an incapacitated man.

"I-I must admit, such endurance is far beyond a normal person; it's more like a Digimon's!" he joked, rubbing the bite marks.

"I just have to stay alive for a month in this place...! If you don't keep your promise, be sure to expect me slitting your throat, dumbass!"

"Scary... well then, I shall be seeing you in 3 days, then!" he let out a loud snicker as he said this... before he and the soldier vanished behind the closed gate.

Matt narrowed his gaze as he turned back, Tai having reappeared without a sound. He was by no means enlightened by his forgotten friend's presence, "You're still here? You'd better go now, or else he'll bitch to his old man, Captain Gant."

Tai didn't know how to go about it, since all of their memories together were erased, so he worded it simply as, "I'm looking for someone to rock the world with me... want to be an Outlaw?"

"Become the scurge of the sea and land; be hounded by the Bagdra Army for the actions as an Outlaw and possibly die lonely due to having killed anyone I met... no, not for me. Enjoy your dumbass way into an early grave."

Tai wasn't expecting or willing to accept a refusal, "It's my goal to become an Outlaw in order to locate people precious to me." He stated flatly.

Matt gave a small laugh, "Well unfortunately my schedule is filled up right now... I have my own dreams to seek out, so as a man, I refuse. Find some other sucker. Balthier promised to let me go if I survived here a month without trying to escape."

"Really now, Matt? You look like you're on the verge of starvation to me."

Matt's steely, agitated face clenched still further beneath his bandana, "I can survive without your help. And only my friends can call me Matt, so get lost, before you find a large boot print on your face."

Tai complied, turning and beginning to walk away before Matt perked up, "W-wait... can... can you give that to me before you go...?" he motioned with his head toward the trampled mud pile that was once foodstuff.

Picking it up, Tai investigated it from a distance, "Are you sure? It's mostly a pile of mud crushed into a ball with rice..."

Matt opened his mouth wide, "Shut up and throw it in." And ever compliant, it was thrown into his mouth. Matt's face tightened as he swished the mud and ruined sweetness of the flavour in his mouth. He swallowed it like a bombshell, "Tell... tell the girl it was tasty... and tell her that I'm sorry about her hands getting hurt because of me..."

Tai smiled, and Agumon echoed in his mind, _Still the same old Matt; to proud to admit his own worries..._

...

"He did?" The girl (who gave her name as Mina) said happily in the town alleyways, her hands wrapped in bandages while held in a prayer pose. Tai nodded, much to her delight, "I'm so happy to hear that!"

Nick sat on a barrel he had found in the empty alley, his chin planted in his palm, "Is Yamato really such a bad guy...? His reputation make him seem much more unhinged than he is in person..."

"He is not!" Mina firmly stated, stomping to prove her point, "He's actually a nice person, but he's misunderstood!"

_That's puberty for you,_ Tai joked in his mind.

"He's only up there because of me... Balthier was acting like a jerk and let these rabid Dobermon's loose. One was about to kill me, but he arrived and turned into a werewolf. After cutting them all, they broke apart into small squares and Balthier ordered his surrender, or else he would've killed me."

"Werewolf..." Tai murmured lightly, going unnoticed, "So you're saying that Matt's under arrest in the execution grounds... because he deleted violent dog Digimon?"

Mina nodded, still rubbing at her bandaged hands.

Nick continued, "Well, he showed concern in his own way for you before Balthier walked in... so he has compassion."

"It's Balthier and his dad, Captain Gant that are the bad ones! They're the ones that rule the village through fear! Everyone's scared of his dad because he's got no remorse!" Mina said amongst screams down the street. Looking down, they spotted Balthier walking down the street like a king, bows lining the street; meanwhile two uncomfortable soldiers followed him.

"That's right, peasants! Bow your heads low! You don't want me to tell dad on you, do you?" judging from the yelps, no one dared, "Well, I'm rewarding your loyalty three days from now; a public execution of the famed monster, Yamato Ishida! That should assure your loyalty."

Tai sprang up, "Three days...? I thought you gave him a month, Balthier!"

"Who are you, scum? Your fool of a fellow thought he was smart, but being outdone by mere cheap words...?" He burst into a fit of laughter, reeling his head back as he did it.

_**BWOOF!**_

Balthier's skinny frame jarred as he was forced back, a fresh fist imprint on his face already welting as Tai released his collar and let him fall after the punch, Nick too late in stopping him.

"Tai, don't! Calm down, don't stir up the Army so quickly!"

"Nick, I've decided. Matt will come with me, whether he like it or not. Even if he doesn't know who I am, I will not let him die, for old time's sake."

Balthier was twirling his head with stars in his eyes as the soldiers rocked him, snapping him back as he rubbed the welt, "You bastard...! Do you have any idea who I am? I AM ARMY CAPTAIN 'BROADAXE' GANT'S SON! I'M TELLING DAD ON YOU!" everyone in the crowd flinched at that proclamation, but Tai struggled firm against Nick's grip.

"Fight me yourself, daddies boy!" he barked, Balthier being picked up the two soldiers by the arms as they turned toward the towering base.

"You've signed your own death warrant," he spat venomously, "I'm sure dad will enjoy snipping away your life." And so they began heading back, Balthier's shrill voice echoing, "JACKASS' as they went.

Tai sighed, "He's like Davis; he's just not worth hitting."

Mina was beyond happy at the bruise that hit was going to leave on Balthier, "Big Bro, that was so cool! I was scared to death!"

Her mother quickly quipped this and called for her shakily, telling her not to make friends with 'those people'. Before going inside like every other resident of the town, Tai flashed a quick wave at her.

Nick quickly realized what the audacious boy had done, "Tai, do you realize what you've done-?"

Tai however, was halfway up the street, motioning to his friend to hurry up, "C'mon, I got to free Matt before the moron thinks he can one up me." The rubber man calmly inferred, beginning a straight march toward the tower and Matt.

**xxx**

_**Next Episode: **__One Digidestined Down! Reunion Defying Time!_

**xxx**

**A/N: **Oh no. Tai may have let the power of his Crest go to his head. Not only has the Juerusu noticed his return somehow, but he has managed to gain the wrath of Balthier, who has gone to tell his father, a Captain in the Bagdra Army.

Does he have any chance of lasting much longer?

Please review, it's always appreciated.


End file.
